Abraxas
The leader of the Tenebrosi. Biography Not much is known about Abraxas's past or about where he's from. What is known is that he chased after the Dragon Queen for a few years, and when she rebuffed his advances, she became an obsession to him. When he heard about the pregnancy, he told the Gemín twins to take the child and bring it to him if it was a girl. He would then take the child to be his bride once she had become of age, and use her against Narcissa as revenge. Unfortunately, the twins lost the child and he continuously sent Trixell Gemín to the anniversary ball of the child's disappearance to keep an eye on his adversary. Due to the young Queen's depression, her husband was forced to take over her duties until she could resume. When she went out for the first time since the child's disappearance, he took the opportunity to see how much fight was left inside his quarry, only to find that she had been broken. Seeing that he could no longer enjoy playing with his toy, he left her alone until the child resurfaced, warning the Queen that he planned on taking her after allowing the child to bond with her mother for several years. When the child was 140 years old, and news spread of a second child being born, Abraxas once again sent the twins out to claim the child, warning them of the consequences should they fail again. Later that night, they presented the child to him. When she refused to stop crying, he sent her to the dungeon of the castle, knowing that eventually the child would stop and he could control her through small suggestions. However, the child escaped a few days later; knowing there were very few who interacted with his precious bride, he confronted Ella on the matter, and then forced himself inside of her, officially making her his slave. Knowing that if word got out that Ella was the reason why the child escaped her own sister would disown her, he used it as incentive to give Ella reason to come to him at his whim. Having imprinted on the small child's mind during her brief time at the castle, Abraxas started terrorizing her-- at one point nearly succeeding in controlling her mind. However, Narcissa stepped in and kept interfering with his plans to the point of exhausting herself. A battle soon ensued between the two mind souleés inside the child's mind, but Narcissa gained the upper hand by casting a strong spell on her daughter to keep Abraxas out. A few days later, the Queen declared that Abraxas and his followers would be banished from Gondra. A great battle ensued, at a cost to the Queen, but she was successful in banishing him. Years passed, and eventually the Dragon Queen died by the of an Ice Wielder. When word reached him, Abraxas began making plans to invade Gondra and once again take on the Dragon Princess as his bride. However, a mysterious figure being called Niguidara began interfering with the dragons that nested in his territory. Eventually, Abraxas realized that Niguidara and the Dragon Princess were the same person, and made it his mission to take her as a bride. Physical appearance Dragon Appearance Abraxas is most often seen in his Dragon Form. He is a pure black dragon with red eyes. Sapien Appearance Very few have ever seen Abraxas in his Sapien form. Those who have, usually see him in a form using magic. Ella is the only one who has seen his form without him using magic. His pupils remain red, while he has yellow in his sclera. His skin is ashen, as with all Tenebrosan, but he has long flaxen blonde hair. Personality and traits Magical abilities and skills Abraxas is able to conjure Ice from his hands and manipulate it into any form. He is also adept in forbidden magic and other forms of magic. Dragon abilities Abraxas is an Ice Dragon and is skilled in Dragon combat, both aerial and on land. Relationships Etymology Behind the scenes Appearances Dragon Witch: Awakening Notes and references Narcissa Simmons Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Male Dragons Category:Tenebrosi Category:Ice Dragon Category:Dragon Wizard